


Tumblr Famous

by thilesluna



Series: Tumblr AU [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sam is awkward, Tumblr, Tumblr AU, so is everyone else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 22:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thilesluna/pseuds/thilesluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is in love with Gabriel, a tumblr famous guy with a heart of gold. Gabriel is in love with Sam but he's pretending to be Chuck. And then Comic Con happens and everything changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tumblr Famous

Moosesquire—one Sam Winchester—has been following candycoatedtrickster on Tumblr for close to three years. Candycoatedtrickster—his name is really Gabriel—is one of those Tumblr famous people who could post a picture of a toilet handle—which he has—and get thousands of notes—it did—and Sam's a little bit in love with him.

He may or may not refer to Gabriel in conversation like they know each other personally.

He can't help it, really. It's not his fault that Gabriel is so perfect and funny and cute and did he mention perfect? He puts out these videos once a week where he just talks to the camera and maybe it's weird how many times Sam watches them but he doesn't care. He's pretty handy with Photoshop so he makes gifs. Some of them he posts on his side blog-he's pretty freaking awesome with gifs so that blog has like 500 more followers than his personal blog-but he makes other ones that he doesn't post because they're just of Gabriel looking at the camera or doing something cute. Sam has a whole folder just called 'EYES' because Gabriel has the most fascinating eyes he's ever seen. They're brown but sometimes when the light hits them right they're this otherworldly gold that totally doesn't give Sam fuzzy feelings in his chest.

It's not just what Gabriel looks like though. He's stupidly passionate about his causes and he uses his tumblr fame for something other than posting stupid stuff—he still posts the stupid stuff too—like when last year when Gabriel made a post asking for help for one of his followers who was raising money for a research hospital who housed the families of patients while they were admitted. Sam donated $50. And Gabriel is clever and funny too.

Basically he's perfect.

Dean makes fun of him all the time for being in love with someone over the Internet—who doesn't even talk to him—but it's not like everyone can just have their soul mate stroll into their mechanic shop to get their oil changed like Cas did.

So yeah, Sam stalks Gabriel from afar. Like really far because candycoatedtrickster is based out of California and the Winchesters are settled squarely in Kansas. Aka the middle of fucking nowhere.

Sam just started a new job though for a firm that does legal stuff for Marvel and it's affiliates—seriously his life is a little bit awesome—and they're sending him to Comic Con. Motherfucking Comic Con. He's basically been waiting his whole life—or at least since Dean bought him his first comic book when he was seven—for an opportunity to meet Stan Lee. Not that he's definitely going to meet him but it could happen, right?

And maybe he's also excited because Gabriel posted a video last week about how he was going to be there for his job (he does publicity for like big name people—like the dude knows RDJ personally. Yeah).

Sam totally isn't having fantasies about meeting Gabriel and then them falling madly in love and moving out to California. Nope.

He sighs and flips open his laptop, tumblr already queued up and ready to go. Hopefully his friend chuckisliterallygod is on. He sees that Gabriel has posted a new video and maybe if he comments on this he'll get noticed. It's a dream, and a stupid one because Gabriel doesn't even know who he is.

 

"Gabriel you are a grown man. Get off that website," Chuck groans.

Gabriel crosses his arms over his chest and pouts. "No. I shant. You can't make me. You're being a crappy best friend. You're supposed to encourage my bad habits."

His supposed best friend sighs. "Are you stalking that dude from Kansas again?"

"I have NO idea to whom you are referring. Asshole," he claims. Too bad it sounds stupidly unconvincing even to his own ears.

Look, Sam is ridiculously adorable, okay? It's not his fault the kid is so cute. It's also not his fault that he created a second blog using Chuck's picture so he could talk to him. It's hard to weed out the crazies from the good ones on his regular blog so he created the other one last year. He mostly checks up on stuff and it's kind of refreshing to be able to post something and not have it get a billion notes—seriously how can a picture of a toilet handle (in his defense it looked like a mustache) get 10,000 notes? Sam never fails to comment on his stuff or leave him funny things in his ask.

Sometimes Sam will mention Gabriel, like as in Gabriel's real blog, and the kid sounds reverent, like he worships him. Gabe wants to tell him to stop because he's definitely not anything special but instead he just lets Sam ramble on and looks at the reaction gifs he makes from the videos (which are really good quality by the way and Gabriel has reblogged a bunch of them on his regular blog).

He logs into chuckisliterallygod and checks his messages. There's a fanmail from Sam with a link to a video of a cat sitting in a bowl on the roof of a car wearing sunglasses and Gabriel may or may not laugh for a solid five minutes. Jesus, it's almost as bad as 'Standing Cat'. He sends Sam back a quick message and begins the long troll through his dash. It's mostly Sam, but he follows a couple other people too, like the mostly inactive blog belonging to Sam's brother Dean (it's mostly pictures of cars) and one belonging to Dean's boyfriend Cas (mostly bees and hamburgers, but Gabriel doesn't judge). He follows himself, which may seem egotistical but he does it for research purposes. His second blog is mostly his favorite movies and shows and it's how he finds out how much he really has in common with Sam.

It's also how he finds out Sam will be at Comic Con this year.  
Sam makes a post about how his new job is sending him out to Cali and how excited he is about possibly meeting Stan Lee, his idol, and how maybe he'll even have the chance to meet Gabriel. Gabe feels his heart race and realizes that maybe he'll finally have his chance to talk to Sam in person and he's smiling so wide Chuck asks him if he's watching the bulldog pull the kiddie pool into the house,  _again_.

"No, my dear Chuck! I am going to meet the man of my dreams at Comic Con!"

"I thought you and I had to work this year doing floor show stuff," Chuck groans. "Please tell me you're not going to leave me alone because you KNOW there are always those few random people who've actually read my books—because you had to post about them on your tumbl-thing—and they're craaazy, man."

Gabriel just grins. "I'm not going to abandon you, sweetheart. Don't get your cod piece—"

"It was ONE time," Chuck grumbles. "People never let you live it down."

"—in a bundle. But I do have to do some press stuff for Robbie and his little gang of misfits."

"I don't understand how you can get away with calling him Robbie or calling The Avengers a 'little gang of misfits'," Chuck says as he shovels leftover rice in his mouth.

"It's my secret, little Chucky. Now go back to playing god to those poor book characters of yours. I heard through the grapevine someone from the CW might be interested in a TV deal!" Gabriel sing-songs as he types up a reply to Sam, explaining how convenient it is that he's going to be there because 'Chuck' happens to have an extra ticket to a meet-and-greet with the cast of The Avengers.

He gets a screaming ask from Sam asking him if he's serious and that he'll give 'Chuck' his first born child for a ticket to that, and Gabriel is smiling so wide he thinks his cheeks are going to split in two.

 

Sam's two days in to his Comic Con experience and he's having the time of his life. He's meeting Chuck today so that's going to be awesome but he's also feeling like he's missing something. He knows that something is actually a someone and that someone is named Gabriel.

He's been checking tumblr obsessively trying to piece together clues as to where Gabriel will be and when but so far he's got nada. He makes his way over to the little area by the entrance to one of the big panel rooms to wait for Chuck, pulling out his phone one last time to check Gabriel's blog.

There's a new text post and all it says is:  **Meeting someone. I'm so excited I may have peed myself a little bit. Have just changed pants/underwear. Now I'm going to be late.**

Sam laughs at the post, likes it and wishes he had his gif folder on his phone because he knows the perfect Community gif he wants to use. He glances at the time and realizes Chuck is late and has a moment of panic because what if Chuck isn't even real and this was all fake and now he's standing here like an idiot—

He feels a hand on his arm and he spins, expecting Chuck's scruffy face and tousled hair but instead he sees golden eyes and HOLY FUCKING SHIT.

"G-Gabriel?"  
Gabe smiles and it's the soft one he gets when he's talking about something he cares for and it throws Sam off a little bit. "Yeah. Hey, Sammy."

No one but Dean and Chuck call him that—oh god.

"You're Chuck?" he gasps.

Gabriel's still grinning and his hand is still on Sam's arm. "Yes. Well sort of. Chuck is a real person; like that picture on the blog is of him—Hey! Chuck, com'ere for a second."

The disheveled face Sam has been talking to for the last year shuffles over, a cameraman in his wake. "What, Gabe? I'm trying to—oh shit. That's him isn't it?"

Sam's pretty sure his mouth is hanging open and he snaps it closed when he realizes the cameraman is  _filming_.

"What the fu—" he starts but Gabriel pushes him through the door behind him leaving Chuck, the camera, and the bustling convention outside. He's leaning against the wall, his mind going a mile a minutes as Gabriel paces back and forth in front of him.

"Okay, so here's the deal. I've been kind of obsessed with you and your blog for a while but I didn't know how to tell you because I assumed you'd think I was crazy or something."

And the weird thing about that is that it's not Sam saying it like he thought it'd be. It's Gabriel.

"Yeah so I made a fake blog so I could talk to you. That's not  _that_  weird right? I mean it's not like I  _went_  to Kansas or anything. I just kind of stalked you a little using my friend's picture as a front. But Sammy, you're like…PERFECT! How was I supposed to—"

Sam's had enough at this point because he's practically been in love with Gabriel for three fucking years. He moves forward quickly and stoops down to press his lips against Gabe's which are still trying to talk even as Sam works his tongue inside and licks at the soft interior of the other man's mouth. Gabriel finally seems to get with the program when Sam spins them and pins the man's smaller body against the wall, one hand gripping at his hip, the other cradling his face.

Sam doesn't even notice when the door opens bathing their dark corner with light but he starts when someone claps him on the back and says, "Finally, Gabey. I thought you were gonna pine forever."

And holy fucking mother of shit titballs.

That's Robert Fucking Downey Jr.

Sam's pretty sure his mouth is hanging open again.

"Robbie stop being such a cockblock and get on the fucking stage," Gabriel whines, trying to pull Sam's face back to his. RDJ—FUCKING ROBERT DOWNEY FUCKING JUNIOR—grins and pats Sam on the shoulder again.

"Take good care of my boy, there—"

"S-Sam," he stutters.

"Sam. He's good people, and I'm almost 76% sure Evans actually is Captain America and if he doesn't kick your ass, Scarlett will. She's scary sometimes…and very protective," Downey says and flits off to the stage to monstrous applause.

"Holy. Fucking. Shit." Sam breathes while Gabriel is still trying to pull Sam's face back to his own. "Did I just get the 'you hurt him, you'll pay' speech from fucking IRON MAN?"

Gabriel finally manages to bring Sam back to his level and he laughs breathlessly. "You'll get used to it. Hemsworth is worse, and don't worry about Renner. That's just his resting face."

Sam just shakes his head and decides he's going to kiss that smile off Gabriel's face if it's the last thing he does.

(It turns out Hiddleston is the worst, but he's just so fucking nice about it, Sam can't really be mad.)

**Author's Note:**

> This was the crackiest idea to ever crack and then all of a sudden it was a 'verse with three parts. I don't know what to tell you guys.


End file.
